super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Fiona (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Shrek *First Appearance: Shrek (2001) *Last Appearance: Dreamworks Superstar Kartz (2011) *Availability: Starter *Voice Actor: Holly Fields (voices her in videogames) Bio Cursed to transform into an ugly ogre at night, the baby princess was banished into a tower guarded by a fierce dragon to someday be rescued by her one true love: Prince Charming who wanted to marry her to become king of Far Far Away. However, things changed when a grumpy ogre named Shrek rescued her on a mission to get the deed to his swamp from Lord Farquaad of Duloc who also wanted to marry her, also to become king. However, Shrek and Fiona fell in love with each other and lived happily ever after (even though FIona was now an ogre forever) - till Charming noticed he was too late and called in his mummy for revenge ... Gameplay Fiona is a very special character as she combines both Ogre Strength and Woman Agility in to forms switchable by easily pressing the special move button and push the control stick downwards. In both forms, she has the same attacks and only her stats vary within the two versions. Ogre Fiona does more damage, but is less agile and quick. Her Human Form, however, does less damage, but with agility, speed and combo-ability. Below, there's Fiona's moveset: Neutral Attack '''- does a karate chop from up to down '''Forward Tilt - punches forward Up Tilt '- does a karate kick upwards '''Down Tilt '- does a karate kick downwards 'Dash Attack '- does both, a karate kick and karate chop '''Up Smash - lifts her arms above her head similar to Wii Fit Trainer's US Forward Smash - charges and unleases an energy explosion from her hands Down Smash '''- does a tornado spin at the ground, keeping attacking enemies at bay '''Neutral Aerial - does a karate kick Forward Aerial - headbutts Back Aerial - rises both her hands and feet backwards Up Aerial - rises her right hand and unleases an energy blast Down Aerial - does a tornado spin rushing downwards Pummel '- Headbutts her enemy '''Forward Throw '- headbutts her enemy one more time, unleashing her while doing so sending him/her flying away 'Back Throw '- does a human wheel backwards sending her enemy in that direction 'Up Throw '- does a karate kick sending her enemy flying through the air '''Down Throw - does a tornado spin throwing her enemy away in the process Neutral Special Move '''- '''Ogre Roar (similar to Shrek's) Side Special Move '''- '''Ogre Tornado (whirls around forwards or backwards) Up Special Move - Transformation (transforms into her human form when an ogre and the other way around) Down Special Move '''- '''Ogre Song (sings so high-pitched that shockwaves are created dazzling nearby enemies) Allstar Rumble - 'Girl Power '(calls in Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Queen Lilian to attack her enemies) Trivia *She was announced on September 20th 2013. *She has been the first character to be announced without another character reveal. *She was originally going to be one of the very last characters announced for the game. But Omnisoft Studios decided to push her reveal forward as there has been no female fighter revealed other than Ginormica. *Her trade of transforming into another version of her has been inspired by Princess Zelda's ability to transform into her alter-ego Sheik while in combat in the SSB series. *She is the second female character to be revealed, the first being Ginormica. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters